Caesar Clown
Summary Caesar Clown, also referred to as "Master" by his subordinates, is a former colleague of Vegapunk and the primary antagonist of the Punk Hazard Arc. Caesar is the leading expert on chemical weapons of mass destruction and is a demented scientist that has a bounty of 300,000,000 on his head. During the Dressrosa Arc, Donquixote Doflamingo declared Caesar to be his direct subordinate, meaning Caesar is a de facto member of the Donquixote Pirates, and thus protected from the law. Upon Doflamingo's defeat and arrest, this protection is lost, and Caesar's criminal status is once again in full. He is currently a hostage of the Straw Hat-Heart Pirate Alliance. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-B | 7-B | At least 7-B Environmental destruction with Smiley Name: Caesar Clown, referred to as "Master" by his underlings Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Scientist, Logia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility, Dexterity, Master Scientist, Basic Swordsmanship, Limited Intangibility (his logia devil fruit allows him to create, control and become gas), Oxygen Manipulation (can remove oxygen in a certain area to nullify fire-based attacks or asphyxiate his opponents), Transformation, Size Manipulation (can become a giant), Poison Manipulation (can make his gas into deadly), Explosion Manipulation (with Gastanet), Regeneration (Mid-High by feats, can disperse his entire body, however only in Logia form), Pseudo-Flight Attack Potency: Likely City level with gas explosions (Should be considerably stronger than Monet, and within the same ball park as Donquixote Family Executives), some of his attacks ignore conventional durability due to poison and ripping oxygen away from an area | City level+ (Should be much stronger than in base, and he survived Luffy's Grizzly Magnum). He ignores durability to an extent with some attacks and poison. | At least City level+ with prep (Triggering Smiley to turn into gas left most of Punk Hazard in an unlivable state, petrifying anyone who was touched by the gas), possibly higher. Smiley ignores durability to an extent due to poison. Speed: Unknown with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with and react to Base and Gear 2nd Luffy) | Unknown with at least Massively Hypersonic+ reaction and combat speed | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class PJ | Class PJ | Class PJ+ Durability: City level (Withstood blows from G2 Luffy, though a single punch broke his nose and caved part of his face in) | City level+ when merged with Shinokuni (Survived Luffy’s Grizzly Magnum), Logia Dispersion makes him difficult to be harmed unless circumvented. | Unknown Stamina: Superhuman (Stood up and continued fighting after being punched in the face and torso several times) Range: Several metres; multiple kilometres with prep Standard Equipment: A flintlock, a pair of castanets, his “Blue Sword” and his pet “Smiley” Intelligence: Expert scientist and a cunning individual Weakness: Standard Devil Fruit weakness (haki, seastone and still water). The logia intangibility can be nullified by a superior devil fruit. His gas form appears to be weak against fire (although this is mitigated by the user's ability to minimize oxygen levels in the surrounding area, preventing combustion). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gasu Gasu no Mi (Gas-Gas Fruit): A Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, manipulate, and transform into gas at will. This Devil Fruit's main strength is the ability to change into a gas-like form, allowing the user to float and travel inside places that normal beings cannot. The gas that Caesar produces is very poisonous. The gas appears to be explosive when set alight, which allows Caesar to create controlled explosions without harming himself. Additionally, the user has the power to manipulate other preexisting gases in any given location, and can even merge with such gases to enhance his own power, depending on the gas being absorbed, all the while being immune to the toxic effects himself. * Gas Robe: Caesar generates a cloud of poisonous gas and sends it towards his enemy. He claims to have conducted many experiments with the gas, to the point where he is sure that breathing it in will cause certain death. * Gastanet: Caesar fills a pair of castanets with unstable gas and slams them together to create a massive gas explosion. Despite the scale of the attack, it does not cause any harm to Caesar himself. He can increase the strength of the attack by surrounding the target(s) with smaller globs of slime and detonating them. * Karakuni (Airless World/Empty Land): Caesar removes the oxygen from the area around him, asphyxiating everyone within range. * Nenshokei: Miok Gas (Combustion System: Miok Gas): Caesar concentrates flammable gas in the area, then attacks by throwing lit matches, causing a big ball of fire to form and incinerates whoever is inside it. * Blue Sword: Caesar concentrates oxygen (the oxygen removed by Karakuni can be used for that) on a special weapon. This weapon is a bladeless sword that doubles a lighter. By activating the lighter, Caesar creates a blade of oxidized flame that can be used to slash and burn his opponents at the same time. The blue blade is so hot that a mere slash set everything in its arch on fire despite not making contact with the weapon. * Gastille: Caesar shoots a beam of lit gas from his mouth that explodes on impact. According to one of his subordinates, the explosion can reach temperatures hot enough to melt steel. Its appearance and effects are similar to Kizaru's and the Pacifista unit's laser beam but wider and a different form of explosion. * Shinokuni (Land of Death): After absorbing the petrifying gas of the chemical weapon, Shinokuni, Caesar gets a new form. In this form his size increases dramatically, he gets more horns than usual, the color of his outfit is changed to the color of the gas and the kanji for "Death" and "Land" are written on his chest. The power of this technique seems to be the ability to acquire the properties of the gas. When Luffy attacked Caesar in this form, his arms became coated with the poison, despite the attack itself defeating Caesar. Key: Base | Shinokuni Form | With Smiley Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Tier 7 Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sailors Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Scientists Category:Poison Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Leaders Category:Geniuses Category:Pirates Category:Intangibility Users Category:Air Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters